The invention includes a hand held tool that is most useful when cleaning windows that slide relative to each other. Such sliding windows have an upper window section and a lower window section. In most instances the upper window section is stationary while the lower window section can move up and down relative to the lower section. The individual window sections are normally constructed of either vinyl or aluminum channel members. Once the individual window sections are assembled and then installed in a completed window assembly, the channels into which the glass panels are guided and then fastened, leave channels which are open in an upward direction. It has been found that the upwardly open channels collect dirt and debris which may be derived from the initial installation of the building or at a later date by wind-born currents. It is almost impossible to clean these channels because of the close proximity of the two window sections that move relative to each other. For the average home owner it is impossible to remove the window sections out of the window frame for cleaning purposes. Therefore the above mentioned tool has been developed to ease the task of cleaning.
The inventive tool is very simple to use, is very effective and will easily slip between the two window sections that slide relative to each other. The tool is a blade that has on one end thereof a sharpened hook that is capable of dislodging hardened debris while the other end has a brush-like element for sweeping away any dirt that is located in the channel. There are shown different brush elements that may enhance the sweeping motion depending on the construction shape of the individual channels of the different window sections.